


Birthday Boy

by Waded



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Clint Barton/Tony Stark - Freeform, Presents, Surprise Party, Tony forgets his own birthday, Tony-centric, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waded/pseuds/Waded
Summary: Tony forgets his birthday. Luckily the team remembers. (And he gets a very special gift from Clint)--------Tony frowned. “It’s not my birthday.”Everyone just kept smiling at him and wow, Steve was holding an Iron Man balloon. Clint held out a golden party hat to him. “It’s definitely your birthday.”





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for this prompt I found:   
> "It's not my birthday"  
> "It's definetly your birthday"  
> "Give me a calender. It's not my birthday and I will prove it to-oh. Never mind. Happy birthday to me."
> 
> I hope you like it

Tony had lost track of how long he had been in the workshop. He had long muted all messages and reminders, so he could stay in the ‘zone’. Being in the ‘zone’ might also explain why he didn’t notice Clint being in his workshop until he put a hand on his shoulder. Tony startled and made a sharp turn, screwdriver clutched tightly in his hand so it could be used as a weapon. “What the hell Barton,” he let out after his definitely not yelp. 

Clint just smiled.

“I mean how the hell did you get- I had JARVIS seal the doors and,” a pause, “of course I am such an idiot the vents.” He puts his arms up as if he’d just discovered an awesome exclusive new toy.

“I was wondering if you’d come have brunch with us. You’ve been down here forever.”

And now that he mentioned it he was pretty hungry… He put down his screwdriver. “Sure, why not.”

Clint’s face split into a huge grin and he took Tony’s arm and dragged him towards the elevator. “Communal floor JARVIS.” The elevator doors closed and Clint kept altering his weight from his legs and hopping up and down. Tony couldn’t help a small smile from forming on his face at the archer’s excitement.

When they’d arrived at the communal level the elevator doors opened to reveal Steve, Bruce, Thor and Natasha all wearing colorful party hats. Bruce was holding a tray of red and gold cupcakes and the entire common room was filled with balloons and banners and flags all over.

“SURPRISE!” They yelled in unison.

Tony’s eyebrows shot up and he stared at the group “wha-”

Clint stepped out of the elevator and took a purple hat from Natasha and put it on his head. “Happy birthday, Tony.”

The whole team just looked at him and smiled. 

Tony frowned. “It’s not my birthday.”

Everyone just kept smiling at him and wow, Steve was holding an Iron Man balloon. Clint held out a golden party hat to him. “It’s definitely your birthday.”

“Give me a calendar, it’s not.” Tony took his phone from his back pocket. “And I will prove it to- oh. Never mind, happy birthday to me.” 

Tony clapped his hands. “All right then.” He took the hat from Clint and put it on. “In that case I want presents. You did get me presents did you?” 

Clint laughed again. God he liked his laugh. And dragged him out of the elevator. “Of course you idiot. But first: cupcakes.”

Tony made grabby hands towards the tray Bruce was holding, who took a step within reach and Tony took a cupcake that looked like it had blueberries inside and took a big bite, getting red frosting on his nose. As if on cue the rest of the team moved to get a cupcake as well. “So, presents?”

 

When they were all seated on the couch Tony couldn’t help feeling fond of his team. It hadn’t even been ten minutes and this already felt like the best birthday he’d ever had. Without realizing it he had started to think of his team as his family and it felt amazing.

Natasha’s gift came first, a dagger ‘real Russian’. Tony studied the metal and design of the blade and he must admit it looked wonderful.

“I can teach you how to use them,” Natasha said while leaning back on the couch, carefully eyeing his expression.

“I’d like that yeah.”

“Very well, lady Natasha. I believe it is now I who shall please the Man of Iron with a gift.” Thor put the box wrapped in shiny gold wrapping paper down on the table (thank god because he so didn’t want to explain again that he didn’t want to be handed anything) He was slowly warming up to the team handing him stuff, and small things like pens were allowed more often than not. However a big box with no idea what was inside was a step too far. Anyways, the present. Tony took the present form the table and tore away the paper to reveal… a toaster. Thor had gotten him a toaster. Tony bursted out laughing at the sight of the ordinary toaster in his lap and the absolutely proud look on Thor’s face. “Thanks big guy, I love it.”

“Now you must enjoy the sweet goodness you call pop-tarts with me.” 

Tony smiled at that, Thor hardly shared his ‘precious pop-tarts’ and now he’d even gotten a toaster for him. “I’d like that yeah.” Impossibly, Thor’s grin grew even bigger.

“I’ll go next?” Steve offered. Tony made grabby hands at the slim but big present Steve was holding. Steve chuckled and put it on the table. “I can get you something else if you don’t like it.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it, I mean Thor got me a toaster and I liked it so…” Tony trailed off, busy ripping the brown paper off of the present. Inside was a brown picture frame containing a drawing of the team sitting on the couch. It was absolutely gorgeous and the word family came to mind again. Breathlessly he stared at himself, sitting to the couch with Clint. Steve on the big arm chair with Natasha on the ground against Steve’s legs on the right, on the left side Thor and Bruce were sitting on the other couch, Bruce holding a bowl of popcorn. He must’ve fallen quiet because Steve interrupted his thoughts. “You like it?”

Not taking his eyes away from the picture he smiled (and it felt like he had been smiling since the moment he stepped out of the elevator) “This is absolutely amazing.”

“Glad you like it.”

“Love it.”

The next moment Natasha had ripped the frame out of his hands to see the picture for herself. “Uh, yeah just,” Tony put his now empty hands in his lap, “great.”

Another big flat gift was given to him by Bruce. Instead of gift wrapping paper he had put his present in a big A4 envelope. He actually had no idea what to expect from Bruce except for some weird tea he would absolutely not accept because, well TEA. He reached inside the envelope and pulled out a bunch of papers fully covered with Bruce’s handwriting. Frowning he looked up at his science bro. Had he written him some sort of story?

Bruce just smiled, “look what it says.”

Tony started to read whatever Bruce had written. “No way.”

“Uh-hu.”

“No fucking way.”

“Yeah.”

“No fucking way you did it.”

“I did.”

“You did, of course you did, holy shit Brucie. Come here.” He hung forward and gave Bruce a sloppy kiss on the cheek while Bruce tried to push him away. “This is awesome.”

“What is it,” Steve wondered, trying to understand the glimpse of what he’d read.

“This,” Tony held up the pages, “is all the calculations and formula’s I was missing based on biochemics for this new armor thing I was making.”

“You’re welcome,” Bruce grinned. Tony puts the papers back in the envelope and falls silent, not wanting to confront Clint in case he didn’t have any present. Clint, obviously, knows exactly what’s up (it seems like Clint always knows what’s up whenever it concerns him). “You’ll get my present later.”

“I- okay.” 

A timer goes off in the kitchen and Bruce and Steve both get up, mentioning cake. “Cake? You made me cake?”

Clint leans towards him. “So, you have any plans for today?”

“Considering half an hour ago I didn’t even know it was my birthday I’d say no.”

“Great.” 

 

One movie, one chocolate pie, a few calls from Rhodey and Pepper, a nerf competition and a shit ton of fun later Tony finds himself alone on the couch, going through his presents again. Slower and more careful and paying more attention to detail. He was admiring the handle of the Russian dagger when JARVIS interrupted: “Clint asks if you are to join him on the roof.”

“Yeah, let me just-” Tony puts the dagger back in the case and put his hand through his hair before making his way to the elevator.

On the roof was Clint, sitting down and staring at the famous New York skyline. Tony stepped out of the elevator and stopped. He smiled as he looked at the archer he’d grown so close to in the past few months. And even though he would never admit it out loud he might have fallen in love with the man.

Clint looked up at him and returned his smile. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Tony sat down next to Clint. “Thanks.”

Clint frowned. “What for?”

“This is the best birthday I’ve ever had, so thanks.”

Clint laughed, “you haven’t even gotten my present yet.” 

Tony looked at him expectantly.

“Close your eyes.”

Tony did, having no idea what to expect. What kind of gift could he possibly be getting that required him being on the roof and closing his eyes and- oh. Suddenly he felt warm lips on his and his heart skipped a beat. He was getting kissed. By Clint fucking Barton. And just like that it was over and he opened his eyes to find Clint’s face incredibly close to his.

“Was that okay?”

He nodded and then closed his eyes again because Clint’s lips were on his once more. And this time he kissed back just as enthusiastically, if not more. After a few minutes they parted, both lightly panting and grinning stupidly at each other.

“This is definitely the best birthday ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it.  
> Let me start off by saying there is a huge lack of Clint/Tony out in the fandom and it pains me. So yeah. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought (& I love kudos (just saying) )
> 
> Hope you liked it :)))


End file.
